


The Horniest Littlest Wolf

by aliythefangirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Making Love, Possessive Hope Mikaelson, somewhat out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: After consuming their love physically, Landon sees a whole new side of Hope.He’s not sure if he likes it or not.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Handon_couple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handon_couple/gifts), [Legacy4Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy4Hope/gifts).



> Prompt: I have an idea of a one shot you can do where Hope is very obsessed,horny, clingy and possessive of Landon and wants to spend every second with him including in the bed room.

_It started off being hot._

After the whole debacle with the golden arrow, Hope and I had sex for the first time.

That opened a whole new can of worms, the fact Hope was very horny, as most werewolves are.

She used to hide it from me, try to take care of it herself.

Now, she let me take care of it.

I mean, who wouldn’t find a powerful and extremely sexy girl who seems to be always horny hot? Especially when they’re your girlfriend and you’re the object of their horniess?

Especially when she got on birth control just so you guys could fuck like rabbits?

* * *

**“Landon! Landon!” She moaned as I held her against one of the trees in the Salvatore School woods.**

**My pants were only down enough to show my cock and her underwear was only pulled away as I entered her, filling her up with my cock. It felt as good as it always does.**

**Soon, I had flipped her, my cock momentarily leaving her cunt, as she gasped the tree to steady herself. I had discovered she liked being fucked from behind maybe the second time.**

**I thrust and thrust. I saw one of her hands leave the tree to play with herself as I thrust inside her, before we fell off the cliff. We fell off into pleasure together, feeling as her cunt becomes filled with my cum.**

* * *

_Now...it seemed like we were fucking all the time._

_Most of it was fucking, not making love._

So much so, it was impacting our social lives.

Lizzie even made a joke of it- **_If you can’t find Hope and Landon, they’re probably screwing each other’s brains out somewhere._**

She was also very possessive, leaving numerous visible hickeys and glaring at any girl save Lizzie and Josie like she would kill them if they so much as looked at me the wrong way.

Even sometimes Josie got the death glare, if Hope thought her getting too close.

Then she was clingy, always sitting on my lap if possible. If it wasn’t, sitting next to me.

God, now the only time I had to myself was in the bathroom or on full moons.   
I sometimes specially requested time alone which was often met with a whine or a pout. Sometimes even vivid tellings of what I would be missing out, sexually, that night or day.

The nights of full moons at least. Study period on full moon days almost always resulted in some sort of quickie as did the morning afterwards.

“Hey. Wanna go into the stacks...” she whispered as she slid onto my lap, voice dripping with seduction.

I still remember the last time.

* * *

**“Hope...we can’t..” I whispered**

**“Stay quiet.” She said, going to kneel and pulling off my jeans and boxers to my knees.**

**“Oh. There he is, babe. I would say he was my favourite part of you, but he isn’t.” She whispered as my cock sprang out.**

**Her hands grasped my shaft lightly and gently as she started to stroke.**

**“Your beautiful eyes are, though little Kirby comes in close second.” she whispers before kissing the tip of my cock.**

**She slides it into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat.**

**Yeah, apparently her gag reflex is almost non existent.**

**She keeps moving her mouth up and down my cock, the tip of it keeps hitting the back of her throat. I silently moan, as her hands softly play with my balls. She slips my cock out of her mouth before engulfing my balls in it while playing with the tip and shaft with her free hands.**

**“Uhh..” I silently moaned as her face becomes covered in my cum.  
She breaks away from my balls.**

**“Sorry, Baby.” I muttered, blushing.  
“It’s fine, babe.” She replied**

**She quickly mutters a spell to clean her face before raising up my pants and boxers. She kisses me fiercely and hungrily.**

**“See you later, babe. You better return the favour.” she whispered as she leaves the stacks.**

* * *

“Not now. Gotta study.” I whispered into her ear.

She whined but nodded. She slid off my lap, kissing me on the cheek.

“Later then, babe. Love you.” she whispered, promising sexual delights later in her voice.

“Love you too, baby.” I whisper back.

“Tell Raf to beat it tonight.” she states in a whisper.

_Pet names are also new._

Poor Raf, he gets sexiled _too much_.

Much of our couplings are in dark corners and strategically pulled away or removed clothing so we can do the act. Apparently Lizzie gave Hope some of her and Sebastian’s secret hookup spots.

Oh god, we’ve done it on the dock, in the library, in the woods, in the old mill, in our bedrooms, in the back of Dr. Saltzman’s car...

I tell Raf and he agrees to stay with MG and Kaleb again.

Entering my room, I find Hope in a lacy, purple, and silky thing with candles lit around her.

The thing seems only to be secured by a tie at the back, resting at her waist.

“Hey.” She sexily says as she turns around.

I notice there is a bow, just in the middle of her tits.

_God, I don’t know what I like more-her ass or her big tits._

“Hey.” I say back as she pulls me into a hungry and needy kiss before leading us to my bed.

My hands rest on her ass as we kiss, still hungry and needy.

I find myself on my back as she kisses me and gently meets our hips together.

My groin roars to life as her clothed core meets it through our clothing.

She rises the dress slightly, so I can see it has matching panties.

“I just ordered it. You like it?” She asked.

I involuntarily gulp.

She then wiggles a little on my lap, feeling as I harden against her core.

“Seems like little Kirby likes it.” She whispers as her hands softly run down my chest and into my pants and boxers.  
They easily come undone as she slides off my lap to take my cock into her mouth, her own hands disappearing down her panties.

She eagerly blows me.

“Hope...” I moan, fingers entangled in her hair, gently as I help her blow me.

My breath hitches until her mouth leaves my cock. Her fingers slip off her panties.

“You cuming in my mouth isn’t how I want this night to end. Maybe later, but for now...” she whispers as she slides my cock inside her cunt.

Her hands softly end up on my chest as she gently rides me. I reach for her waist as my cock drives in and out of her, only a few inches as she whines and whimpers.

She laughs as I pull her down onto my bed, her body hitting my sheets. Her legs quickly open as I thrust inside her. I keep them slow, gentle, and soft.

_Tonight, I want to make love to her, not fuck._

Her fingers entangle themselves in my curls as I thrust and occasionally softly kiss her.

In between the kisses, as I softly thrust, I whisper softly into her ear.

“I love you, Hope.” I whispered into her ear.

“I love you too, Landon...” she moans back as our pleasure joins and we erupt into soft moans and groans as we ride the wave of pleasure together.

Her cunt becomes filled with my seed and I withdraw, holding her close.

“You could have stayed inside...” she softly whines.

“Maybe next time, baby.” I whisper.

The candles go out as she whispered a spell and Hope softly falls asleep into my arms. I fall asleep soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up next to Hope, naked as the day she was born, was amazing

The top had ended up on the floor during our second late night round.

I kissed her forehead.

“Morning.” I whispered.

“Morning, babe.” She whispered back as she turned to face me.

My hand ran though her hair as I kissed her cheek.

“I wish we could stay in bed all day.” She whispered as she settled into my chest, breasts gently against my bare chest.

“Yeah. But we can’t. Reality beckons.” I whispered as softly untangled myself from her body.

She whined. She then grabbed the thing she was wearing last night and alongside one of my shirts. She then grabbed her outfit from yesterday afternoon before discarding my shirt.

“You sure you don’t want me to take care of that?” She asked, pointing at my obvious morning boner.

Do I? Yes, but if she does, that’s all I will able to think about all day.

She kneels before my boner.

“So...pussy, hands, or mouth?” She seductively asks.

“Hope...” I groan.

She still waits patiently.

“I’ll take care of it myself, baby.” I say and she pouts in response.

“Remember I offered, babe.” She says as she slips on last afternoon’s outfit and slips last night’s outfit into her bag.

Soon afterwards, I descend into the bathroom and start jacking off to some porn on my phone as I moan and then coat my hands with cum.

* * *

Hope is redressed in new clothes and kisses me softly on the way to class. Shortly thereafter though, her lips fall to my neck.

“Baby, why do you always feel the need to give me hickeys? Visible ones?” I ask.

I didn’t mind the first couple times, as it was during sex. But now, they’re annoying.

“So _everyone_ knows you’re _mine_.” She whispers against my neck.

“Everybody already does.” I reply.

She breaks away from my neck, with a soft pout on her face. I try to kiss it away.

“So....MG, Kaleb, and Raf want to have a boys night tonight.” I say and she lets out a whine.

“Besides I think Josie and Lizzie wouldn’t mind a girls night either.” I went on to say.

She pouts.

“Fine.” She finally says.

“Too bad though. I was thinking we could try something new.” She whispered seductively and softly into my ear.

I gulp.

“I was going let you fuck my tits...but oh well!” She whispered, kissing my cheek and pressing her tits against my chest.

“You know what? Next time, I’ll...” I whisper, trying to think of something to do to her that we haven’t already done. She seems to hold all the cards.

“I’ll think of something.” she whispered as she snuggled into the crook of my arm. My arm automatically goes around her waist.

“Oh, and babe?” She states

“What?” I ask

“I love you.” She replies.

“Love you too, baby.” I say, kissing her cheek softly as we walk to class.

* * *

“I’m surprised she let you come at all.” MG said

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad.” I say

“No, it is. She’s got you whipped. Is it because her pussy’s that good?” Kaleb asked

“Umm...” I stammer. I wouldn’t know any different.

Raf silently nods.

“Apparently, it must be because poor Raf particularly lives here now.” MG comments.

“You know how Alyssa is. Like she would willingly...” I start to say.

* * *

“Babe!” She shouts and hugs me close.

“Guess what?” She asks.

“Okay, I’ll bite.” I reply.

“I’m getting a single. Two vampire juniors with singles became BFFs over Winter Break so I get one of theirs! Alyssa’s getting to bunk with the prison world girls.” Hope replies.

“So now we don’t have to sexile Raf.” She whispered into my ear before giving me a hungry, needy kiss.

“Move-in Day is tomorrow. Josie and Lizzie are going to help but maybe at night...we can christen it?” She whispered into my ear, dripping with seduction.

Well...


	3. Chapter 3

I lay back onto the sheets after making love to Hope for the fourth time in her new room, starting after Lizzie and Josie left.

Short and soft breaths from the both of us fill the air.

“Wow.” She whispered out and then slipped out of the bed to grab my shirt and slip it on.

“Agreed.” I whisper back as she nestled herself into my chest and arms.

“I think...fuck, I think the last round was the most intense we’ve ever gone yet.” She moans.

“But I might be wrong, when do you think little Kirby will be up again?” She whispered, hand softly running down my chest to in between my hips, just above my flaccid cock.

“Can’t we just cuddle for a bit?” I ask.

“I’m still horny...” she whines.

“But you just...just..” I said.

She came like, five or six times in the last two hours we spent entangled in each other’s bodies.

I didn’t even leave her cunt in between rounds two and three.

“I’m insatiable when it comes to you.” She stated and then kissed my lips, passionate and hungry.

I broke the kiss.

“Seriously, let’s just cuddle.” I responded.

Her lips formed into soft pout.

“Fine. Cuddling’s good too.” She finally whispers before settling down into my arms and embrace.

* * *

It all came to head when in Supernatural History, I was paired with someone other than Hope.

Worst of all, it was the witch who flirted with me earlier on in the year.

“I can uhh, ask the teacher to switch.” The witch nervously said.

“No need. I’m sure we can do the project just fine, Alys.” I reply.

“I don’t want to piss off Hope Mikaelson.” she uttered under her breath.

* * *

A week later and I find Hope threatening Alys.

“Don’t you even think about touching my boyfriend or I’ll rip your eyes out. Make your face not as pretty, Alys.” She said, in a threatening voice.

“Hope!” I shouted and dragged her into a nearby empty classroom.

“You can’t threaten people just because they’re my project partner!” I yelled.

“Babe..” she said and advanced towards me.

She tried to kiss me and slide her hands down my pants.

“You can’t solve this issue with sex either, Hope.” I state.

“Why not?” She seductively says as one of her hands fiddles with my belt.

I rush to push her hand away and she pouts.

“Fine!” She shouts back, face in a full on pout.

“Ever since we started having sex, you’re like a different person!” I yelled

“No.” She says, as she tries to unbutton her shirt to reveal her large tits.

“Yes!” I shout back

“I almost fucking lost you!” She shouts back.

“I know! But I still want to live my life! You’re my girlfriend, not my gatekeeper!” I shout back.

“Sorry for trying to be protective over the man I love!” She yells back.

“You’ve been obsessive, clingy, and possessive! I’m tired of it!” I yelled back

“Plus, would it kill you to take care of your horniess on your own sometime? It’s exhausting.” I state

“Well then, sorry for wanting to fuck you?!” Hope yells and rebuttons her shirt up.

“Would you rather I go and fuck Roman instead? How about Raf?” She yells

“Not the fucking point, Hope!” I yell back.

“Okay, you want us to be over obviously. Then we’re over!” Hope yells

She storms off.

Well, guess I’ll be sleeping alone. I didn’t want us to break up but..


	4. Chapter 4

_Two weeks._ Two weeks since I last kissed or touched her.

We talk but barely.

Doesn’t help every single night, in the bed next to Raf, I think of our relationship. Some more physical aspects than others.

* * *

**“Landon!” Hope screams as she rushes in and kisses me fiercely. Raf decided to depart at that moment.**

**Soon, we can’t get close enough to each other. Our mouths only break for air. My shirt and her sweater end up on the floor as she hurries to unbutton her shirt as she rocks her core against my core. My fingers meet hers as I start to unbutton her shirt with her.**

**Soon, her shirt is discarded. My hand entangled itself in her hair as hers entangled themselves in my curls. We fall back onto my bed as I kiss down her neck and collarbone. A small feminine hand unclasped the clasp in front of her bra, moving the fabric away as I kiss down further.**

**“Landon...” she moans as her movements against my groin become more frenzied and her breath hitches.**

**I briefly envelope one of her nipples with my mouth before moving to the next one and then I move down to kiss her stomach. I feel myself harden as she keeps her core as close as possible to my groin. I leave her, Hope groaning as I search for the condom I know I have. I find it, placing it on my nightstand. I quickly join our embrace again.**

**Her hand runs down my stomach as mine does. She undoes my belt as I unzip her skirt. We break away, painfully so to discard our bottoms as I slip off her tights.**

**Only our underwear stops us now.**

**“We...don’t...need..to...do...this...” I manage to say in between my hitched, short breaths as her core keeps itself against my groin.**

**Though my boxers, I can feel how utterly wet her panties are. She brings herself up, legs around my torso.**

**“Please...” she moans softly into my ear.**

**I move her from my torso so I can slip those panties off as she rids me of my boxers. My erect cock is showing as she moves to get the condom. She rips open the little red packet and slides the condom down my shaft, leaving some space at the tip.**

**“We don’t have to. Say stop and I will. Even if I’m so close to finishing.” I whisper.**

**In response, her legs rejoin themselves around my torso as I slip inside her.**

**We stay still for a moment, with a little whine coming from Hope.**

**“Am I hurting you? Do you want me to pull out?” I whisper**

**“Don’t pull out. Please don’t. Just give me a second.” She whispers back.**

**Few moments later and she’s rocking against me as our mouths met in a kiss, hungry and needy. Almost on their own, our hips moved against one another as I kiss down her neck.**

**“Feels good.....” she moans as her hands rejoin my curls.**

**God, did I die and go to heaven? Because she feels so good.**

**My hand softly slips in between us so I can play with her clit and her womanhood. She moans.**

**“Good god, Landon!” She moans out softly.**

**My resolve is loosening with each and every rock.**

**“Hope...” I moan.**

**“Holy fuck...” I cry out as I cum and fill the condom up.**

**She cries out too, my name again and again.**

**I break apart from her, still hard as I slid the condom off, tie it, and dispose of it.**

**We definitely need more.**

**“Fuck. Well, if that was our first time....” she whispered as I settled down into the bed.**

**“I know.” I whisper back.**

**“I’ll make the earliest appointment I can get with Dr. Salvatore. I want to feel you bare.” She whispers.**

* * *

Those recollections only fuel my raging boners.

_No. I’m not going back for sexual reasons._

We need to sort out our problems.

Raf’s out, some wolf thing, when I hear a knock at my door.

“Can we talk? Like, really talk?” Hope whispered when I opened the door.

“Yeah.” I declare as I let her in and close the door.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I got so clingy and possessive. I’m sorry I got so obsessed.” She let out

“Hope, it’s just that you were my girlfriend. I shouldn’t have to ask my girlfriend to spend time with my other friends.” I state.

“Yeah. I was so worried I would lose you yet again. Either to an accident or another girl.” She whispered out softly.

“You wouldn’t have. I love you, Hope. But relationships are built on mutual trust and respect. I begun to feel like...you didn’t see me that way, Hope.” I reply

“I’m sorry. I love you so much. So damn much, it sometimes terrifies me.” She states back.

“I still love you.” I state back.

“If I promise to be better, will you take me back? Promise to tell me if you ever feel that way again, Landon.” She asked

“I will. I want you back too.” I whisper back as I capture her lips softly.

The kiss quickly becomes heated as we led each other to the bed and clothes are eagerly disposed of, onto the floor of my bedroom.

Rapidly, she’s only in her bra and underwear. I’m only in my jeans and boxers as I break apart from her. She lets out a whimper.

“Just a minute.” I whisper as I grab one of my socks and open the door. I softly slip it over the doorknob and shut it again before locking it. She mumbled a privacy spell.

I join her back on the bed and kiss her shoulders softly. As I do so, I unclasp her bra and slip the straps down her shoulders.

“I didn’t have an idea when Raf was coming back soo...” I whisper and she nods.

She undoes my belt buckle and slips off my jeans. I then kiss down her body, paying special attention to her breasts and nipples before kissing down towards her womanhood.

I kiss her womanhood though the fabric of her underwear.

“Landon!” she screams.

I move some of the fabric away to kiss her folds. I break apart from her folds so I can pull down her panties. She pulls down my boxers and gets on my torso, my manhood in her hand as her folds and entrance are just in front of my mouth.

I feel her mouth descending on my manhood as I descend into her folds. I keep specializing on her clit while ghosting my lips in between the inner and outer folds of her womanhood. Her mouth almost descends fully on my manhood as I feel her throat enclasping most of my manhood.

We break apart for air occasionally and to moan. Finally she quivers around my mouth as some of her juices flow into my mouth and then on my face. I let a load of my hot cum slide down her throat. She gets off my torso and kisses me passionately but softly.

She then buries my manhood in between her folds, the tip pressing against her clit.

“Fuck, I’ve missed you.” She moans as she softly rocks her hips.

“Missed me or little Kirby?” I seductively ask.

“Would it be bad to say both?” She then confesses, slipping the tip of my manhood inside her for a moment before returning it to its original place near her clit.

“No.” I state and chuckle.

She’s so wet, I can’t help but moan. I’m only semi erect as she guides my manhood inside her.

Soon, after the feeling of wetness and warmth encasing my manhood, I become fully erect. She soon lays almost fully down against me as we hold each other, the only real movement coming from my manhood driving in and out of her womanhood.

“Fuck...holy shit...holy fucking shit...” she moans as I gently thrust inside her. She rolls herself so she is beneath me as we still hold each other close.

“Crap...feels...goddamn it! Hope!” I moan back as I kept thrusting, enjoying being engulfed in the warmth and wetness of her womanhood yet again.

So much so, before I know it, I feel my balls grow tight as I feel my climax up and coming.

“Going to cummmm...” I moan loudly as my thrusts became erratic.

“God...please...” she moans back.

“God. Oh God. I’m fucking cumingggg....” I moan loudly as I fill her womanhood with my sticky and warm release.

I roll off her.

“Well, that ended quicker then I expected. Sorry, baby.” I whisper as I kiss her forehead as she gently settles into my embrace.

“Later, babe. We can do it again later.” She states back as she kisses my neck softly a few times.

“Right now, I just want you to hold me close. Please?” she whispered.

“Always.” I whispered back.


End file.
